Masters of War
by ceremonial-blood
Summary: Prologue: The "perfect" soldier commits an error of dire consequence.
1. Mistakes

**_Masters Of War_**

**_Ceremonial Blood_**

****

**_Prologue_**_: Mistakes _

It didn't rain in space, showers of stars, but never rain. 

The colonies had controlled climates in which they could simulate rain, so that the "natural" effect could be reached for the well being of all living inhabitants. False rain, like the false living space called colonies, false peace. He himself had referred to space as a breeding ground for battles, how true. The people were forever longing for battle, ironic really that it should be this way, for him to fight and toil all his life only to give an opportunity for another uprising. Fuck it. _It's up to you Relena, _he thought grimly, _your biggest test is coming._ Enough delay, no time for remorse. There never was. He would follow through with this mission as if it were any other. His soul was tainted once again; surely by now it was darkened beyond recognition, so he stood in the false rain letting it do its best to cleanse his tarnished soul, for surely there was no God to do so. His eyes moved down to the gun that his left hand steadied while the butt rested in a puddle of water at his feet. They narrowed and a steely glint came into the cold blue that filled the orbs. He moved into his shooter stance, kneeling and putting one eye to the scope, as his target came into view. The slim figure, wrapped in a heavy dark coat to protect her from the rain, made her way away from the car hurriedly. 

"Rachelle Araki." 

At the sound of his voice she paused mid-step, as if she heard him from his perch on the top of the building looming over her form. She looked behind her searching for the caller. He took aim on her heart and squeezed the trigger gently. As the screams of panic erupted from her company and witnesses who'd seen her lifeless body fall to the wet pavement, Heero Yuy turned his back and began his flight muttering a barely audible "mission accomplished." Had he not been worried over the consequences of being caught he would've noticed that his voice sounded weary and full of pain.

_____________ 

" All of ESUN and all of the colonies mourns the loss of one of our greatest leaders, Miss Silvia Noventa, who was running for president in the upcoming election. Miss Noventa, granddaughter of General Noventa—a leader of a pacifist group of the Alliance military, who was killed in AC 195—was supposedly on her way to a conference, in which the likes of Relena-Peacecraft-Darlian and rival Rachelle Araki would all speak to the senate. Miss Araki would not comment on the death of Noventa; however Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was reported to have said the following: ' the death of Silvia Noventa is indeed a pivotal moment in the history of the colonies. She will be fondly remembered by all of us. The Prevention Organization headed by Miss Une will take care of the matter of the assassin. Remember that Silvia Noventa wanted nothing more than to ensure the peace and I ask you to please not tarnish her ideals by using this as an excuse to spawn violence and hatred. Her death shall not send us into turmoil...' However, despite the minister's pleas a small number of uprisings have already been reported in the outer section of the L2 cluster. And with the prevention's hands full with the matter of squashing the beginning of another war, many wonder whether the assassin shall be brought to justice. " 

____________ 

A wave of nausea swept over him at once; he had stood stock still at first, listening to every horrible word that the report had broadcasted, but now as the full impact of the words hit him he swayed and balanced himself on the wall for support, slowly sinking down into the floor. 

" _Silvia...Noventa!_" He groaned as he hit the floor, clutching his abdomen and resisting the dry retches that threatened to come. What have I done? Oh God, what have I done! 

Discliamer- I do not own Gundam Wing. 

AN: Well, reviewers, shall I post more?


	2. Dona eis Requiem

**_Masters Of War _**

**_Ceremonial Blood_**

****

**_Chapter One_**_: Dona eis requiem _

_Come you masters of war_

_You that build the big guns_

_You that build the death planes _

_You that build the bombs_

_You that hide behind walls _

_You that hide behind desks_

_I just want you to know _

_I can see through your masks_

_You that never done nothin'_

_But build to destroy_

_You play with my world _

_Like it's your little toy_

_You put a gun in my hand_

_And you hide from my eyes_

_And you turn and run farther_

_When the fast bullets fly _

_Like Judas of old_

_You lie and deceive_

_The war can be won_

_You want me to believe_

_But I see through your eyes_

_And I see through your brain_

_Like I see through the water_

_That runs down a drain_

_You fasten all the triggers _

_For the others to fire_

_Then you sit back and watch_

_As the death count grows higher_

_You hide in your mansions_

_While the young people's blood_

_Flows out of their bodies _

_And is buried in the mud_

_How much do I know? _

_But to talk out of turn _

_You might say that I'm young_

_You might say I'm unlearned_

_But there's one thing I know _

_Though I'm younger than you_

_I will never forgive what you do_

_Let me ask you one question_

_Is your money that good?_

_Will it buy you forgiveness?_

_Do you think that it could? _

_I think you will find_

_When your death takes its toll _

_All that money will never _

_Buy back your soul_

_......... _

_And your death will come soon_

_I'll follow your casket_

_On a pale afternoon_

_I'll watch as you're lowered_

_Unto your death bed_

_Then I'll stand over your grave _

_Till I'm sure you are dead_

______________ 

It is in the human nature to want impossible things frequently, if not the same thing than thousands of others. As diverse as people are their wants and wishes were just as diverse if not more complicated. But Duo's was simple and he had also found that the simpler it was the harder it was to achieve. Which is why he wasn't surprised when he wasn't able to get any sleep for the third day in a row. The assassination of Silvia Noventa wasn't the only thing troubling him; the news of the possibility of another war frightened him. It wasn't the fighting, or the possibility of his dying. He didn't want Hilde to be alone. He didn't want Hilde or their unborn child to be in any danger whatsoever, not because he didn't want them to go through pain as much as he was selfish and wanted them with him always. The others would laugh at him, especially Wufei if he told them this, and Hilde would make him swear to forget about it. So he held it in, tucked away like so many other things in his life. It looked like the God of Death would be coming back again and so help him that assassin would be the first to die.

He rolled over and looked at his wife, who was fast asleep, one hand tucked under her head, a pouting look on her face. _Dreaming_. Lightly, he traced his fingers around her face and down her neck and back up again, she stirred but did not awaken. He felt his trademark grin forming on his face and he welcomed it. _Why the hell should I be lethargic at a time like this! I'm awake aren't I? Hell Yes!_ Resisting the urge to leap out of the bed, and it was a hard urge to resist, he slipped lightly out onto the floor and grabbed his jacket and boots. He was going to visit a good friend. 

____________

The monster out of hell for most people almost greeted Duo with a smile, or least he imagined that it did. The great black wings were folded around its body, the giant scythe concealed, even so to anyone else it would seem ominous. He loved it.

"Welcome to the great temple of Shinigami," he exclaimed glad to say the words at last. "Hey ol' buddy glad to see ya again it's been what? Six hours now?" 

Hauling himself into the cockpit, he was washed over with the feeling that this was where he belonged, a darkness that suited him and Deathscythe. It wasn't an evil darkness merely one which plainly stated he knew what he had done in this cockpit and was not at all remorseful. There was only one problem: Deathscythe wasn't supposed to be around. With the upkeep of the Sweeper business there had been plenty of junk filled hangers in which to store his friend. Thank Shinigami for practicality. 

_____________

*Flashback*

He was staring into space. The Earth. He didn't belong there. He didn't belong anywhere. A blue sphere with a silver sheen and diamond stars surrounding it. He wanted to leave it, he wanted to leave it all. He wanted to float out into the cool darkness of space and rest there until he died. Operation Meteor had started a war. A war that run its course. But it didn't fell any different to him, it was like waiting for a mission. The usual calm before being called into a battle. Was that what peace supposed to feel like?

" Heero?" 

" Relena." She stood in the doorway her hand resting over her heart. 

" The war is over."

" I know."

She took a few steps toward him, " You won't have to kill anyone ever again." 

He returned his gaze to the Earth so she couldn't see the doubt in his eyes, "Probably not." 

Pause. 

" So what are you going to do?" She looked so concerned. 

" I've never lived in a world without war. I thought that maybe I'd try to live in this one." That would satisfy her, no need for her to worry. " But that's all I can say for now." 

" Then you can come with me! ...No that would be too much to ask," She turned away this time, then whipped back around as if she had come to a decision. " This is best Heero. You should see with your own eyes the world without war that you helped to create." 

Such pride for him. 

**_Relena._**

**_The war is over._**

**_I know._**

_____________

That had been before Mariemaia. And Mariemaia's incident had been the last time he had allowed himself to see Relena. He had almost decided that it was his existence that caused war to continue on and on. But that very idea was selfish and naive. And now he found himself in the Sanc Kingdom watching the pain that that bullet had inflicted on her. He had intended on only watching her from a distance, keeping to the shadows, avoiding confrontation however for the first time ever he couldn't control himself. And by the time he had decided to turn back she had spotted him. 

" Heero!" She cried throwing open the doors to her balcony and pitching herself into his arms. " I don't know what to do! Please tell me what I should do!"

He picked her up and carried her back inside. Shit. _I shouldn't have come_. She looked up at him, her eyes underlined with dark rings from lack of sleep and worry. He laid her in the bed. 

" You've been working too hard. Get some sleep. You can't fix this problem without being strong, and you won't be strong if you run yourself ragged." 

" Where have you been? I've missed you so much, and I've wanted to tell you-" 

He raised a hand to silence her. 

" I shouldn't have come." He turned back to exit when he felt her arms around him. 

" Don't go yet! Heero, I'm sorry. Please stay?" She tightened her hold on him when he turned around, creating a desire in him he had been controlling. Longing. He wanted to hold her and assure her that things would be fine. He wanted to wipe away her tears, and let her know that he would do anything for her. He couldn't do those things. And when she found out what he had done she would hate him. Like the rest of the world had all of his life. 

He pressed his lips to her's in a harsh, chaste kiss. And when he pulled away he whispered grimly, "No, Relena, I'm the one who should be sorry."

And he left her standing bewildered as the morning light poured in. 

**So how was this one? Feedback? Sorry this chapter is short; they'll get longer. **

**I do not own " Masters of War" by Bob Dylan.... However I left out a lyric or two and changed a couple of lines if you want to know what they were look them up or send me feedback! **

**I do not own Gundam Wing either. **

**Dona eis requiem- means " Give them peace" I believe -if I'm wrong let me know!! **

**Thanks for the reviews Phoenix and Flutes06. Keep Reviewing.... **


End file.
